


A Magical Friendship

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 16, F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 16 Hogwarts AUMarinette sat in a compartment by herself. She had just moved from Paris to England and her first impression of the magic school was awful, what kind of school assigns that kind of uniform?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	A Magical Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Marinette sat in a compartment by herself. She had just moved from Paris to England and her first impression of the magic school was awful, what kind of school assigns that kind of uniform? 

Despite her fashion qualms, Marinette was glad to move from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. Especially after the Lila situation. 

Outside her compartment, loud laughing could be heard. Her door slid open and two tall men walked in followed by two smaller teenage boys and a teenage girl. 

The two men noticed Marinette and the lithe one apologised to her, "I'm sorry, we didn't know someone was here." 

Marinette smiled, "No it's fine, I was by myself anyway, don't really know anyone." 

He smiled, "Well, you know Tim, Cass and Damian now." 

The youngest boy rolled his eyes. 

The bigger man ruffled his hair, "A friend would be good for you, Demon Spawn." 

The lankier man looked at his watch, "Jason and I have to go now, be good and we'll see you at Christmas." 

As they left the older boy stuck out his hand, "I'm Tim Drake, sorry about our brothers," He nudged the younger boy, "Including Damian here." 

Marinette giggled, "It's alright." 

….. 

Throughout the train ride Marinette learnt a lot about her fellow schoolmates. 

Tim was in 7th year and Head Boy, (which made Marinette slightly worried that she would break a rule by accident and get kicked out of school before it even started) and he was in Slytherin. 

Cass was a 6th year and also a prefect (which did not ease Marinette's nerves), and she was in Hufflepuff, she seemed to be very quiet but that didn't prevent her from casting spells, as Marinette found out when Cass cast several throughout the train ride without uttering a word. 

Damian was a 3rd year like Marinette, he seemed to be very proud which Marinette thought was very suitable for his house, Gryffindor, when she said out loud, Cass and Tim burst into giggles, Damian was not as amused. 

….. 

When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Marinette was ushered into boats along with the first years, which was slightly embarrassing. 

However, all embarrassment soon faded into amazement as she saw the castle. 

After that the night zoomed past, not even settling when she was sorted into Gryffindor. 

….. 

Damian did not know what he liked about the French girl, so he set out to find out what. 

Maybe it was her intelligence or wit or maybe even her talent for fashion design. He just didn't know. 

So eventually the two came to have weekly study sessions together, which quickly evolved to 3 days a week, then every day, then every possible moment until Damian had to come to terms with the fact that Marinette was not just a study partner but, dare he say it, a friend. 

He quite enjoyed having a friend, someone to talk to when his siblings were insufferable, which was more often than not. 

However when Marinette extended an invitation to him and his family to join hers for Christmas, he was surprised that she thought they were that good of friends. But of course he accepted. 

….. 

The morning he and his family were due to leave for the Dupain-Chengs, Damian was already packed and at the door by 6am, which was a slight problem because they were leaving at 2pm. 

His father, Selina, Todd and Grayson thought it was cute that he was excited to see his new friend. But Cass and Tim thought it was annoying. 

"You don't understand! They're inseparable at school! He follows her like a lost puppy! Merlin forbid, either of us talk to her! He'd just glare at us until we left." Tim would exclaim as Cass nodded in agreement. 

Damian rolled his eyes, "I'm not a puppy. And maybe I like having a friend of my own and I don't want you to ruin it Drake!" 

However, none of the adults heard as they were too busy cooing over the picture Bruce took of Damian waiting at the door. 

….. 

Marinette was dutifully waiting at the door when the doorbell rang. Immediately, she ran towards it and nearly threw it off the hinges when she opened it. 

She beamed at the family waiting in the doorway and invited them in. As the family got settled, she dragged Damian outside to see the charmed snow her parents made. 

However, on their way outside they got stuck in the doorway. Marinette was not sure what caused this stickiness until she looked up. There staring at her was a sprig of mistletoe. She looked at a blushing Damian. 

"Well I guess we have to kiss now." 

Damian shook his head, "If you don't want to-" 

He was cut off by Marinette kissing his cheek before running off to go play in the snow. 

He gently touched his cheek and he knew that he was redder than a tomato. He quickly ran after her, telling himself not to look puppy-like. 

What neither 13 year old knew was that the moment was caught on magical camera, including Damian looking like a puppy following their owner. 

That picture was in circulation for years until it was gifted to the two on their wedding day, six years later. 


End file.
